Crash & Burn
by cobradette
Summary: Keep on doing what you're doing, Mello, I'll enjoy watching you fall flat on your face and get yourself into trouble.' Songfic; Crash and Burn by Simple Plan.


If Maya owned Death Note, Light and L would have sex in the corner and Mello and Matt wouldn't die. Since that is not the case, Mayas doesn't own Death Note.

* * *

_One more day before you go  
We'll stay up late for one more show  
Grab the keys we're going out  
We're leaving home_

You told me that the next day you were leaving Wammy's, regardless of whatever was happening. You even asked me if you wanted to tag along. I declined, of course. Despite my lack of attention span, I wasn't stupid; I knew two kids would never survive in the streets. What did we do that night? We played videogames and raided L's room for chocolate. We played a prank or two on Near as well.. just on last night full of craziness, right?

_We won't come back again  
We're friends till the end  
We'll take on the world  
We just don't care at all _

We were like Batman and Robin, weren't we Mello? Inseparable ever since we realized we had the potential to be friends. We made a pact that we'd be friends until the end, and I'm still; keeping true to that pact, and it's only a little obvious that you are too. We'd stare the world in the face, wouldn't we? We wouldn't give a damn about what anybody thinks; we just did not care. We were some obnoxious kids, weren't we? Heh.

_I never wanted to believe that you could lie  
That friends deceive  
And here I stand I'm still the same  
I watched you change  
You wont come back _

Mello... after you left and after I left, we met up. I know you know this, but whatever. It was a joyous reunion, full of hugs and drinks all around. There was even a blond in leather with a chocolate bar in hand dancing on top of the bar, getting money stuffed down his tight pants. We moved in together after that.. erm... well.. you moved into my apartment at the very least. You told me how hard it had been, being on your own without your best friend. Then you told me that you'd never separate us. That'd we'd be partners and est friends for life. Soon after, Mello, I learned that it was possible for you to lie straight to my face, never missing a beat. What happened to you? You changed. I know, I saw it in front of my eyes.. but you changed that much?

_I wonder what it's like to be like you  
To never really care how bad it hurts  
So go ahead and lie and keep moving on  
It's all about yourself and you're never wrong  
I'll watch you crash and burn _

You know, Mello, I wonder what it's like to get anything and everything you want by lying and deceiving those who trusted you. I wonder what it's like to not really give a damn whether or not you hurt your "best friend's" feelings. Keep on lying to my face; I don't give a damn. You're as narcissistic as ever and the world still revolves around where you stand; like you're the sun and you want the planets to align just for you. Keep on doing what you're doing, Mello, I'll enjoy watching you fall flat on your face and get yourself into trouble. Then you'll run back to me and I'll reject you.. you'll crash and burn. Just like everyone else. Don't get me wrong though; I love you like you're my brother. You just need to realize that you aren't perfect.

_The day is gone  
It's cold out  
I walk alone as you fade out  
I don't know why I'm reaching out  
And now I know you wont come back _

I'm following my own path now, and we've become two separate human beings occupying the same living space. It's like one of those horror movies where one person is walking one way and the person they were closest to is walking the other, each one fading out in the other's eyes. I know you'll never be the Mello I knew back at Wammy's and I'm fine with that. Just know that I'll always be your same Matt.

_Do you remember the days?  
Way back when we used to say  
Nothing can change us  
No one will stop us  
I'll never be like you _

Speaking of Wammy's once again, do you remember our sappy little fluffy conversations we used to have when we were five? We'd never be anything close to one another, and yet nothing could ever tear apart the friendship that we had built so hight and strong. We were Superman and his weakness had never been discovered. We're drifting farther and farther apart in this sea known as sin, and for some reason I'm content with that.

_I'll watch you crash and burn  
You're never wrong and you keep moving on _

As I've mentioned multiple times before, Mello, keep strutting around like you're all that and a bag of potato chips and lying to my face and getting your way by sticking knives into my back. I know you're full of bullshit, but I don't give a damn. Why do I not? Well, sorry bestest buddy, but I want front row seats to when you crash and you don't know what to do and no one – including me thank you very much – will help you. That's when you'll burn. I know I sound like a bad friend, but that's the only way you'll get a reality check, Mello. You've needed one for a while. So, as you run your Mafia and boss me around, I'll be waiting for your downfall.


End file.
